Objective: Bajor
| date = 2371 | published = June 1996 | format = paperback | pages = 278 | ISBN = ISBN 0671568116 }} The crew encounter aliens who inhabit a massive ship and learn they plan to scour Bajor for resources. Description :The Hive came from another galaxy: billions of alien beings living inside a vast, biological starship. They've already destroyed one planet, using it as raw material and fuel for their endless voyage through the cosmos, and now the Hive is heading for Bajor. To the Bajorans they've sent a warning, to evacuate the planet or die along with it. Determined to fight, the Bajorans assemble a battle fleet, but it's hopeless against the overwhelming power of the Hive, and only by penetrating the Hive's defenses to learn its guarded secret does Captain Sisko stand a chance of saving Bajor. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Boran • Bree • Jadzia Dax • Dimas • Dron • Dukat • Fontana • Garaia • • Harl • Hosir • Jaro Essa • Keve • Kira Nerys • Ladra • Makarn • • Morn • Feron Mulak • Noguchi • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Pakat • Premon • Quark • Ral • Raldar • Rom • Sahna • Shakaar Edon • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Soyka • • Tarvok • Tork • • Tukh • Winn Adami • Worin • Yarka Bareil Antos • Curzon Dax • Malko • Theron • Varani Locations :Bajor • Bajor sector • Bajoran wormhole • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Celestial Temple • • Darane • Darane III • Darane IV • Deep Space 9 • Determination Center • Formax • Promenade • Quark's Alpha Quadrant • Andromeda Galaxy • Bavroma spaceport • Gamma Quadrant • Magellanic Clouds • Mintos Alpha • Tirek VIII Starships and vehicles :battle cruiser • Calderisi raider • • runabout • ( ) • heavy cruiser • heavy interceptor • Hive interceptor • • Karitan • Morvan Falls (Bajoran starship) • shuttle • travel tube • truck • • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran (Daranian) • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • • Human • Prophets • Trill Borg • Calderisi • Klingon • Tirek VIII natives • Unnamed races and cultures States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian First Fleet • Cardassian Second Fleet • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Citizen's Council • • Red Flight • Starfleet • Team One • Team Two • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Dominion • Maquis Science and technology :airlock • alien • animal • antimatter • astronomy • atmosphere • atom • bioregenerator • blaster • blood • bomb • botanical receptor • circuit board • communicator • computer • containment field • control panel • delta-emitter array • docking clamp • earthquake • elevator • fire • force shield • galaxy • generator • hologram • holosuite • hurricane • inertial damper • inversion field • jamming signal • laser driver • lightning • micron • molecule • monitor • monofilament • mortar • motor • orb • phaser • photon cannon • photon torpedo • projectile weapon • rainbow • repair drone • replicator • report comp • sensor • solar system • space station • star • sun • supernova • thorax • thruster • tingler • torpedo • tractor beam • transporter • tranquilizer dart • tricorder • warp drive • warp nacelle • wire • worker drone Ranks and titles :admiral • astronomer • captain • Chief of Security • constable • doctor • Emissary of the Prophets • engineer • First Minister • first officer • Grand Master • gul • gul-tar • Hivemaster • kai • lieutenant • major • navigator • rebel • scholar • science officer • scientist • sex provider • suicide bomber • technician • tutor • vedek Other references :agoraphobia • armadillo • asteroid belt • axe • Bajoran prophecy • baseball • batbird stew • brick • bridge • chair • civilization • cloud • coffee • colony • the Crossing • crystal • darts • Determination • diameter • draka • factory • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • flower • genocide • glass • Great Design • Hatching year • helm • jail cell • lake • linear • manta ray • marriage • metal • midget • mile • military • mountain • mutiny • ocean • Occupation of Bajor • operations center • pagh • planet • pond • prejudice • river • rock • Romulan ale • ''sami'' flower • scroll • shallath • shell • snark • squid • steel • table • the Texts • Third Prophecy of Andaki • tree • water • window Appendices Background information *John Peel originally intended the story to feature the Borg. (Voyages of Imagination) * Peel uses elements of his [[Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (young reader series)|''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine young adult novels]] in Objective: Bajor, especially characters and events from Prisoners of Peace. * Objective: Bajor features the events leading up to the fall of the Cardassian Central Command, as described in "The Way of the Warrior". * An excerpt of Objective: Bajor appears in Adventures in Time and Space. *According to John Peel's interview in Voyages of Imagination the Borg were to originally feature in this book, however Simon & Schuster wasn't sure whether Paramount was going to use the Borg in an episode of Deep Space Nine, so Peel was asked to change the alien species. *John Peel also noted in Voyages of Imagination that Chapter 1 was added after his wife had read the book and found that what ended up being Chapter 2 didn't have enough action. Connections | after3 = The Death of Princes | prevpocket = Projections | nextpocket = | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = Station Rage | adafter1 = Time's Enemy | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * category:books category:dS9 novels